In the Meadow
by PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta make love in the meadow. One-shot.


A/N-This is my first story! I always imagined that right after the end of Mockingjay, after Katniss confesses her love for Peeta, they succumb to that love. So of course I'm not going to make this perverse or anything...I want to keep it in character and kind of fluffy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters...I just wish they had done this in the actual series.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Rated M for mature content and sexuality.**

_**Katniss' POV:**_

"You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

And it was true. After all of this time, throughout all that we had been through, I finally admitted it, I finally stopped denying the fact that I was in love.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark." I whispered.

His lips then answered me in response. We were lying in the meadow, our bodies tangled in each other while resting on a soft bed of dandelions, hidden by bushes and trees. His kisses were soft and comforting, strong and steady as always. It was that night when the hunger overtook like it did in the beach, only this time, there was nothing and no one to stop it. I leaned further into him to deepen the kiss, placing one hand behind his head so as to curl my fingers into his soft, blonde locks while the other rested gently on his cheek.

He then placed his strong arms around me while my tongue teased his lips; first by brushing them, then by letting it in as he parted them open, and finally by going in deeper into his throat. He moaned as our tongues met halfway and the hunger overtook me. My entire being was filled with electricity-it began with my toes, then rushed up to my head as my stomach overturned with butterflies.

He tasted warm, hot and sweet like cinnamon. Like bread. My boy with the bread. I suddenly broke the kiss to rush up for air as our breaths turned shallow and raspy. He then covered my face with chaste kisses as one of his hands caressed my back while the other-_what was he doing?_ I looked down as I felt his hand go up my shirt. _Oh,_ I thought as I decided to help him pull my shirt all the way up before I changed my mind. I then began unbottoning his shirt as he shurgged it off and tossed it aside alongside mine.

He then rolled gently on top of me and looked down at me. Reallly looked down at me. The realization that I was now in my bra seemed to hit upon him as I saw awe, shock, and finally admiration etched upon his face. He seemed unable to move, much less respond. Maybe this was too much for him. Maybe we were going too fast, and I had pushed things too far. He was still recovering from being hijacked, after all. He always would be.

_**Peeta's POV:**_

I froze. One minute I was kissing Katniss, and then before I knew it, our clothes were coming off the next. I mean, one thing is for her to see me naked (which I didn't mind), and another thing entirely is _me_ seeing _her._ I just wasn't sure if I could handle it. What if I accidently went into one of my spasms and tried to hurt her? I would never be able to live that down. The only problem was, that right now, my body seemed to have a mind of its own. And it was urging me on. I just wasn't sure if I would be able to think with my brain for much longer.

I looked down at Katniss like a blind man who had just seen the light of the sun. It's not like I had never seen a girl before. It was just that I had never seen_Katniss_ this way before. Her soft lips were parted open, her gray eyes looking at me with worry and doubt. Waiting for me to do something...oh, and I was on top of her. Her thin, small, and delicate yet stong body lay perfectly underneath mine, showing off her perfect frame and olive skin covered by a black bra. And underneath that bra...well I was about to find out. But first things first. I reached for her braid and began to untie her hair as it fell in graceful waves around her shoulders.

I gasped as I ran my fingers through her soft, long, dark hair. She had no idea how crazy she was driving me simply with her hair. She was so beautiful it hurt. And now here she was, with him, and no one else. I remembered being younger and always in love with her, and how my brothers always teased me about being such a coward and how I would probably be a virgin my whole life. Well, they were wrong. Katniss was mine now, and I was his. And no one could take that away from me, not even the Capitol.

_**Katniss's POV:**_

Peeta finally seemed to come into his senses. His crystal-blue eyes met mine questioningly as he asked:

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything I've ever been in my entire life" I responded sincerely. "But are you sure you're okay? If not we can-"

His lips stopped me from further conversation. "It's just me," He assured me. "I can do this. Trust me, I'll take care of you." He said.

"Stay with me," I whispered, afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

"Always." He murmured against my lips.

Then, before I knew it, one of his hands expertly unclasped the hitch of my bra as I tugged at his pants; I was pretty sure my face was bright red right now, but I didn't care. I let him touch me and he let me caress his intricate abdominal muscles and baker's arms, strong arms with hands that were used to rolling dough as sweat poured down his face from the heat of the oven. His body was doing that now but for entirely different reasons, and his hands were now running down my body as all of our clothes began to disappear.

Then, it happened. He went inside me. At first, it hurt and I gasped in surprise, but then it felt fine and I could tell he was trying to be gentle. I urged him on as I held on to his hair and kissed him passionately. I think I screamed his name halfway through that, but it was the middle of the night and I didn't think anybody had heard. I hoped not, anyway. It would be really embarrasing if we got caught because of me.

Afterwards, when we had both reached our climax and were were finally finished, he released me and lay there beside me as we both gasped for breath. He grinned at me and I laughed. I couldn't help it. We had just done it in the meadow. And we got away with it. We made love for the first time and it was incredible. He then took my hands in his and began to kiss my fingers one by one. I had never experienced such a sweet and tender gesture, not like this, not from Peeta. He then smiled at me again reassuringly, his eyes full of tenderness and love as he leaned down to kiss my sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Katniss," he said gently.

"I love you too, Peeta." I said honestly.

After that, we picked up our clothes and put them back on as we headed back home. It seemed crazy to have your first time in the meadow when we had plenty of bedrooms to choose from between his house and mine, but it was more romantic this way. When we finally got back to Victor's Village, we ran into Haymitch, who seemed drunk as usual.

"Where have you two been?" He asked accusingly, looking up and down at us suspiciously."

"We went for a walk in the Meadow." responded Peeta.

Haymitch raises us a questioning eyebrow and says, "You two look way too damn excited for it to have been just a _walk_. "

I blush at that and Haymitch sees this, understanding suddenly etching upon his face. "Seriously? In a _meadow? _When both of you have your own home and no parents? What's wrong with bedrooms and privacy? You two are crazier than I thought!" He said laughing.

Then he as he passes by a blushing Peeta he leans into his ear and whispers " Atta boy. I didn't think you had it in you. Though I guess I was wrong, considering the fact that you didn't even get caught. Why waste time when there's a meadow right there, that's what I always say." He then chuckles and runs off before I punch him in the face.

Well, that went well. So much for nobody noticing and keeping it a secret. Peeta holds my hand and leads me back to my house before I change my mind and run after Haymitch. I guess things will be very different from now on...and I'm perfectly fine with that.

_**The End.**_

Hope you guys liked it...I thought about adding more Peeta but his personality is more difficult to get right! Anyways, I thought you guys would enjoy that, and I would love getting some reviews to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
